Elements in Heat
by RookieDea
Summary: When two certain people begin to feel changes in themselves it spells chaos for the two boys and their situation. pairings are in story. first M rated / w \
1. Heating Signs for Two

Konichiwa minna! Welcome to my first ever two shot that is rated M. /)w(\

I am embarrassed with this but my resolve (and major persuading from friends in real life that found out about this /)w(\) to make a story that people might enjoy is too great. -o_o-

This will be my first time doing this and there will be a sex scene plus a plot so I hope you all enjoy this two-shot. XD thou the sex scenes will not be that great. So sorry if I did a bad job! DX

Rate M for- Sex scenes. You have been warned! And a somewhat altered reality from the anime and they are in their final year for high school. By the way, they can't help on how they act people, so don't hate them!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven sadly. This is completely different from the anime (storyline) so I just saying it right now. X3

* * *

Heating Signs for Two

* * *

There was silence that took to the air of the Sun Garden Orphanage. The sun light the room that had three figures in it. The lone female in the room looked at the two males in front of her.

The female had long flowing green hair and slightly shaggy green cat ears that poked out of her hair. Her turquoise eyes sparkled with a hit a humor attached to them. Her long green fluffy tail curled around and wrapped itself around her arm. She smiled at the two boys in front of her.

"You both know what will happen in about a month right?" the female said as she watched the two boys.

"What's going to happen?" both boys ask as they look at the female. She sighed and placed a hand on each of the boys' red hair. She stares directly at them with a serious expression.

"What do you mean Hitomiko-nee?" one boy asked that had red hair that was as smooth as silk. His hair had a shine to it and curled at the ends. He had pale skin and sparkling green eyes. The other boy had rugged red hair and yellow eyes that could pierce right through anyone. Both had red ears and tails that were cat like.

"Hiroto, Burn, both of you have this type of 'itching' at your stomach right? And it feels like it's inside of you stomach?" Hitomiko said as she looks at both boys with serious expressions. Both boys nod and Hitomiko sighs.

"Well… all I can tell for sure is that both of you are showing symptoms of Heat." Hitomiko said as she then hears a squeak from both boys. They looked at each other and gulped. Burn had his head down while Hiroto looked towards Hitomiko.

"You mean, we have to find our mates now?" Hiroto asks as he twiddles his fingers. He blushed when Hitomiko nodded her head. Burn didn't look any better, blushing as red as his hair.

'I hope my mate is him.' Both boys thought at the same time as they looked at the ground with a blush that went to their ears. (their animal ears XP)

Hitomiko folded her hands on her lap and she looked directly at the two boys. Both the boys gulped and watched Hitmiko for anything. She grabbed their arms and lifted their arm sleeves up, revealing a bottom half of a coin. Her eyes widen before letting go of the boys and giggling to herself. Both boys looked at the lone female in confusion.

"What's so funny Hitomiko-nee?" Hiroto asked as he tilted his head a little bit. Hitomiko almost choked on her saliva when she saw that but laughed instead. Both boys stared at her oddly when she laughed but she had a slight smirk attached to her face.

"Well… you'll find out later." Hitomiko said as she stands up and walks out of the door. Both boys looked at each other. Burn had a scowl on his face and Hiroto just had a frown.

"We'll find out later huh?" Hiroto mused as he poked his fingers together. He looks up at Burn's direction to see what the other red head was doing. Well it wasn't what he was expecting. Burn was looking towards the ground and Hiroto could see a very huge blush that plastered on the other red head. He smiled a bit and crept closer to the other boy. When he placed one of his hands on the other's shoulder he startled the other awake out of its daze.

"What?" Burn growled at Hiroto, the blush was still present which caused his appearance to look kind of cute instead of his usually grumpy self. Hiroto giggled and Burn looked at Hiroto in confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Burn said as he glared at Hiroto. Hiroto smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Hiroto said but a crash was soon heard after. Both turned to the door to find that separated them from the outside literally ripped up. In place of the ripped up door was some of the other male kids in the orphanage but something was off from them.

"Izumo? What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked his friend that used to be teammates with when he was in Genesis. Izumo had long light blue hair with two fluffy cat ears attached to his head. He had tanned skin and was wearing a plain T-shirt with a pair of shorts. His tail swished a bit as he caught sight of the two red heads.

"I think I'm going to leave now…" Hiroto trialed off as he picked himself up off the floor. He began to head towards the now destroyed doorway.

As Hiroto went to go past his old teammates he was stopped when Izumo grabbed his arm.

"What-" Hiroto said as he was pulled into Izumo's strong embrace. He found himself a few inches away from Izumo's face. He squirmed and tried to get out of his grip but it served futile for the red head.

"Izumo! Let me go!" Hiroto cried out as Izumo pulled him out of the room. Some of the other boys chased after Izumo and Hiroto but the others stayed behind, slowly inching their way towards Burn.

Burn began to sweat as they trapped him in a corner of the room. He held up his hands to have some type of protection against the other boys.

"Uhhh… I hear Hitomiko calling so later." Burn said as he managed to make a break through away from the other boys. He raced across the field and was about to be out of the orphanage when he was pulled into a hedge. The other boys that tried to corner him looked around furiously and turned to different directions. Burn turned to his rescuer to find it was Heat, from his old team Prominence. He smiled brightly at his old teammate.

"Shigeto! I am so glad to see you." Burn said as he panted for air from his 'little' run. He was about turn to his friend but when he did turn around to the white haired boy he froze when he felt two arms encircle his waist. Warm air blew towards his ears and Burn couldn't help but blush from the feeling.

"Shigeto. Stop it." Burn said with a stern voice but in his mind he was beyond panicked. Atsuishi giggled and hugged Burn tighter. Atsuishi had white hair and two white ears on his head. His tail wrapped around his prey and secured him on his lap. He leaned forward and gently blew hot air in Burn's ear.

"Why should I listen to you Haruya." Shigeto said as he began to nibble Burn's ear. Burn couldn't help but give a light moan from contact no matter if he wanted to feel it or not. Shigeto smirked and nudged Burn's neck and sucked on the poor red head's neck, causing the latter to moan louder.

A rustle was heard which made Shigeto to stop and look up from his spot. There in front of them was Natsuhiko, still sporting his clothes from his time as being in had brown wavy hair that was held with a head band and brown ears poked out of the head band. Natsuhiko took one look at the situation and rushed into the fray. He grabbed onto Burn and yanked him out of Shigeto's grip. He then proceeds to hale Burn over his shoulder to and run from Burn's previous captive.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!" Burn protested as Natsuhiko continued ignoring him and running. Burn began to get so desperate that he began to hit Natsuhiko's back with his fists but that didn't even phase the brown haired and brown eared boy. Instead Natsuhiko's tail wrapped around Burn's fists, making sure that he can't pound his fists into Natsuhiko's back.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Natsuhiko said as he hugged his prize tighter. Burn's face heated up as he felt a hand feel him up on his bottom.

"Stop that, you pervert!" Burn cried out as he squirmed in Natsuhiko's grip. He was rewarded with another feel up which made him blush more. Natsuhiko snickered and they continued running till Natsuhiko saw a small shack. He smiled and kicked the door open and tossed Burn onto the bed. Burn bounced a bit and looked up to Natsuhiko with an adorable blush.

"What-are we doing?" Burn said as he blushed, he knew all too well what would happen unless he could get out of this mess. Natsuhiko smirked as he pushed Burn down and pinned his arms up. He pressed his weight on top of Burn to make sure that he won't move and looked into Burn's eyes. He smiled at Burn's expression when he saw hidden lust.

Holding onto Burn's hands with one hand he grabbed a piece of cloth and proceeded to tie Burn's arms to the bed post.

"I want to know how well you can take it before screaming in ecstasy." Natsuhiko said hotly as he went for Burn's shirt. Burn made an 'eep' sound when Natsuhiko pulled the shirt up, revealing Burn's toned chest. Burn's face turned red as he struggled with his binds but it proved to be useless. Natsuhiko smirked and tutted at Burn.

"You know you can't get out of those binds no matter how much you struggle. It's useless." Natsuhiko commented as he moved his head down and brought himself to Burn's neck. He grinned when the person under him tensed and when to the collar bone as his first target.

Burn blushed a bit and bites his lip to contain the moans that were threatening to come out. He gasps as he feels Natsuhiko lift his shirt up more and dived down, below his eye line.

Natsuhiko smirked as he looked down at his prey. Burn had a red face and was slightly panting. It just made Burn look adorable looking so helpless Natsuhiko mused to himself as he lowered himself, their lips barely a few inches from each other. Hot air pressed against each other as they exhaled and Burn. When Natsuhiko went down for a kiss Burn turned his head away. Natsuhiko frowned and quickly grabbed Burn by the chin.

"You better stop doing that or this might actually be little more _painful_." Natsuhiko whispered at Burn as he claimed the red head's lips.

Burn's eyes widen as he tries to get Natsuhiko off him but he doesn't have his arms to help him.

'This doesn't feel right.' Burn thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. All Burn can feel were hands feeling him up and down his chest.

He felt probing at his lower lip but was confused at the action. The one above him sighed and pushed Burn further in the mattress and lightly bit Burn's bottom lip. Burn gasped and a tongue came into his own mouth.

Natsuhiko smiled and quickly began to explore the moist wet cavern that he calmed to be his. His tongue probed each and every corner of Burn's mouth.

Burn couldn't help but moan in the kiss as the other's tongue made contact with his own. The half coin mark on his exposed shoulder began to glow a dark green. Heat shrugged through the boy's body that threatened to engulf the poor boy whole. When they separated both were gasping for air but Burn also was blushing and trying to curl towards the other's heat. He couldn't because of the bindings on his wrists. Natsuhiko noticed this and then looked at the half coin birthmark on Burn's arm.

"Seems you're in step two of the whole thing." Natsuhiko said as he quickly took Burn's right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it while playing with the other with his left hand. Burn moaned at the contact and the heat below his naval began to increase.

"You like that? Wait till we do something more _pleasurable_." Natsuhiko whispered into Burn's ear. Burn shivered and whimpered at the thought.

Natsuhiko continued playing with Burn's nipples but his leftover hand began to go down from Burn's upper regions to the lower regions. He brushed his hand over Burn's sensitive area and was rewarded with a moan from his captive.

"Please." Burn begged as he withered under the bindings.

"Hmmmm?" Natsuhiko said as he continued teasing Burn.

"The binds…they hurt." Burn managed to gasp out from all the teasing Natsuhiko was doing to his body. Natsuhiko frowned and looked at the bindings to find that they were slightly covered with blood. He crawled up to the bindings and began to loosen them a bit. What he didn't expect was Burn to quickly slip his wrists from the prison and pushed Natsuhiko off his body.

Burn panted as he tried to suck in as much air his lungs can carry before grabbing his shirt and fleeing from the old cabin. He raced across the fields of trees and quickly hid behind a large old tree stump. He panted and gasped for air. It didn't help that he wanted something to soothe the heat that built up from Natsuhiko actions on him.

'I can't believe I gave Natsu-' Burn froze when he heard crunching sounds. He moved a bit up to peek out of his hiding place to see a mob of white hair that had a blue tint.

'Gazel.' Burn thought as he watched the white haired male sniff the air.

Gazel smiled with glee when a certain scent hit his nose. He turned and quickly disappeared.

'What? Where did he go?' Burn thought but when he felt arms wrap around his waist he knew the answer. He tried to squeeze out of the hold but was held firmly to Gazel's hard chest. He blushed when he felt the hands wrap around him in a secure matter.

"And why are you alone in this dear forest Burn?" Gazel said as he snuggle into Burn's neck, which enflamed the blushed that was on Burn.

"Umm… well uh-can you let me go?" Burn pleaded as he moved in the grip.

"And what if I said no?" Gazel said with a smirk. He hugged the red haired boy and the blushed was fueled even more.

"Umm well-I…" Burn trailed off but his blush still burned as bright as day.

'I wouldn't mind if it was you.' Burn thought as the mark on his arm turned from green to a soft gentle pink. Gazel quickly took Burn's body and tapped at a pressure point at the neck that knocks a person out. As Burn went into dream land the last thing he saw was Gazel smiling gently.

* * *

**A Little Later in the Day**

* * *

Burn groaned as he began to groggily wake up from the forced nap he endured. He slightly stretched his limbs and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes quickly took in the fact that he wasn't in the forest anymore but instead, was in a lightly lite room that had a simple look to it.

The room had simple wooden floors and the cabinets and drawers had a nice white coat to it. The walls had white that could look blue when the sun reflected off the surface. The only furniture other than the cabinets and the drawers was the bed that Burn was sleeping on. The bed had a light shade of blue that had snowflakes decorated on it. It was a four post bed with drapes that were pulled off to a corner to not cover Burn's eye sight.

Burn shivered when he felt a draft rake his body.

'Wait… a draft?' Burn thought and he soon felt more cold air hit him and he looked down to his appearance. Burn blushed brightly to discover that he was wearing a _very _transparent large shirt that drafted his figure like a dress. He still at least had his underwear on. Since material that are see-through it wasn't very good material for protecting one from the cold. Burn shivered and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his body with the warm material.

"I see the jewel has finally awakened." A voice said and Burn popped his head out of the warm blanket to see a _very_ familiar person looking smug at him.

"Gazel!" Burn cried out as he was about to go and throttle the other boy but quickly remembered his state of dress and quickly hide back into the covers. A blush adored his face when he poked his head out to look at the other boy.

"Why am I here and what am I wearing!" Burn cried out with embarrassment. Gazel smirked at in a flash was right in front of Burn. Gazel took Burn's head and tilted it up.

"What? You don't like them?" Gazel pouted as slowly pulled the blanket off Burn's figure to slowly show the boy's skin, since the material he's wearing is so see through. Burn blushed and tried to fight Gazel but Gazel used it to his advantage and swiftly took the rest of the blanket off, completely exposing the red head. Burn gasped and tried in vain to grab the material and was taken flat on his back on the bed.

"You shouldn't do that" Gazel tsked at Burn as he leaned in closer.

"You are turning me on." Gazel stated as he took Burn's lips.

He quickly dived his tongue into Burn's mouth. Burn didn't respond but he soon felt the invader rub against his own tongue, before he knew it he was kissing against his long time crush. Gazel soon took over the kiss and began to explore Burn's mouth. Burn moaned at the feeling of Gazel dominating him. They both separate for air and each panted for the much needed oxygen.

Burn looked at Gazel in the face with a flush present. His eyes carried a lust in them and his pants and moans helped with the definition he looked now.

'It feels so hot!' Burn thought as he began to whither underneath the other boy.

'So cute.' Gazel thought as he stared at the male boy beginning to pant.

"Stop teasing me!" Burn cried out as Gazel pulled the see through shirt off and went for Burn's already hard nipples. Burn gasped when he felt something wet hit his skin and moaned loudly.

"Ah-hah!" Burned cried out as Gazel's hand went and dipped into Burn's underwear, wrapping the hand around Burn's hard on.

"You like that?" Gazel said as he began to rub it. He smirked when he got mews of approval from Burn. He looked at the other boy and smirked with a plot in mind. Burn noticed and gulped.

He grabbed the boy and drew him close to his chest. He then whispered into his ear.

"Do you like me?" Gazel said as he held the boy. Burn's heart skipped a beat from that but he blushed and looked away.

When Gazel got silence he quickly had Burn in his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy. He wrapped Burn in a tight grip and one of his hands flew towards Burn's lower regions and began to stroke it. Burn blushed at the feeling and began to bit his lip, to try and prevent moans from escaping his mouth.

Burn whispered his answer and blushed even more. Gazel looked at Burn and poked him on the cheek.

"Can you repeat that?" Gazel whispered hotly as he blew into Burn's ear. Burn blushed and turned in Gazel grip to face each other. Burn blushed before he quickly leaned in and took Gazel's lips for his own. Gazel's eyes widen as he registered what was happening before he returned the kiss full force. Burn reached out and buried his hand in Gazel's hair and deepened the kiss. Gazel smirked as the kiss was at first innocence but Gazel quickly took control as he had his hand reach down to Burn's nipple to brush it. Burn moaned and Gazel dove into the moist cavern of the red head.

After a few minutes they separated for air and Burn began to pant with need.

"Gazel. I want you!" Burn cried out the last part as he was assaulted with an unbearable heat at his neither regions. Burn gave out a whimper from the feeling.

"Do you want to be mates?" Gazel said the final question and Burn blushed so brightly from the comment. Burn moaned and rubbed himself against Gazel.

"Yes! I want to be mates with you!" Burn cried out as pleasure increased when he felt his wanted mate reached out wrapped their bodies together.

"That's good, because I am never going to share you with anyone else." Gazel whispered to Burn as they kissed again. Gazel reached out and grabbed Burn and pinned him underneath his weight.

"It's about time we finish it." Gazel said as he began to strip his own clothing off till he was naked. He quickly grabs Burn's last remaining clothing and yanks it off so that both of them are exposed. This earns a blush from both of them.

"Please" Burn cried out, "take me now!"

Gazel smiled but he tutted at Burn.

"You want to do it already? You shouldn't have to wait." Gazel said with an evil grin. Gazel quickly positions himself at Burn's entrance and plunges into Burn.

Both boys toss their head back when the pleasure hit them hard.

"Burn you're so tight." Gazel cried out as he stayed still for Burn to get used to it. Burn was panting from Gazel inside of him but not out of pain. He moaned as he gripped onto Gazel for dear life as he accidently impaled himself more.

"Don't move Burn." Gazel said through a face scrunched with pleasure, "you'll only hurt yourself-Ah!"

Gazel moaned as he was pushed further into Burn further.

"Aaah!" Burn suddenly screamed out as he felt Gazel brush against something deep inside him. Gazel smirked and began to quickly hit the same spot over and over.

"Aaahh! What-AAAHHH!" Burn tried to speak but he was stop again when Gazel stayed inside of him but also pressing against his spot. Burn cried out in pleasure and began to rock back and forth to get the pleasure he wanted but was stopped by Gazel.

"Gazel!" Burn cried out as his eyes began to water for the want he need.

"More!" Burn choked out as he tried to get Gazel to hit his spot but was denied as Gazel did go back in but he purposely missed his spot.

"Gazel Please!" Burn shouted with the last of his dignity gone as he looked at Gazel with pleading eyes. Gazel smirked as he removed himself and at the entrance of Burn.

"As you wish Nagumo-chan" Gazel said as he hit the spot with so much forse that Burn began to see stars over his eyes.

Burn cried out as he began to see stars as Gazel hit the same spot over and over again. Burn moaned as he wrapped his arms around Gazel as the other boy continued to hit his sweet spot. Both boys felt that it was close.

"Fuusuke!" Burn cried out as he had came on them. Burn blushed and quickly moaned as he felt Gazel hit his spot again.

"I'm close too." Gazel said as he thrusted in a few times before crying out Burn's name and releasing into Burn. Burn cried out in pleasure when he felt a hot liquid flood his insides.

Both of them ridden their ecstasy as they held each other and they flopped onto the bed, still panting from their activities. Burn's shoulder glowed and it formed into a full coin. Both of the boys looked at Burn's shoulder and smiled.

"So it's official. We're together." Burn whispered with a small smile.

"Yes. Yes we are." Gazel said they hugged each other in their warm hold.

Burn's face burned as Gazel kissed him on the lips again. He nods his head and snuggles into Gazel.

Smash!

Both of the boys look up too see the rest of the orphanage minus 2 people. All of them were grinning at the two boys.

"So… you did it with Fuusuke huh Haruya?" Reina, aka Ulvida, said as she snickered at the two boys.

"Wha- Get Out Now!" Burn yelled as he wrapped himself and Gazel with the blanket as much as he can. All the people that busted in blushed and quickly turned their backs and quickly left. A uncomfortable silence was held with the new mates.

"Let's go join them love." Gazel said as he hugged Burn.

"Sure, Fuusu-kun." Burn whispered to Gazel as they shared a kiss. The sunset lights their figures as they shared their souls together.

* * *

O_O that's it for now. I hope you all don't mind the cut ending for this chapter but it'll be cleared up in the next chapter but this is so long so I am going to collapse now. =_=

And you will find out what happens to Hiroto in next chapter~

RookieDea signing out~

Bye minna. (collapses into a sleep.)


	2. Winning a Heart from War

Konichiwa! Welcome to another chapter for Elements in Heat and final chapter. /) w (\

I'm so sorry for the slow updates. But I'll give all of you 3 chapters because you all were so patience with me. ^^

Well let's see how Hiroto fared through the event ^^. This is also shorter because this one is basically filler for the parts that people might not understand about the first chapter. ^^

I love all your reviews plus I really love the amount of people subscribing too. Hugs to all of you. xD

Still looking for a beta~ and would appreciate it so much. Plus reviews would help a lot.

Warnings- rated M for a reason. There is sex scene in this and this will be my second attempt at it plus it will probably suck. =_=''

Discliamer- I don't own Inazuma Eleven no matter how much I want to. * pouts*

* * *

Winning a Heart from War

* * *

"Let me go!" Hiroto shouted as he was still sandwiched in Izumo's strong grip. The blue haired boy just stared at the boy in his arms before he continued walking from the room they were previously in.

"I order you to stop!" Hiroto yelled but he soon found a tail wrapped around his mouth. Since the tail was a light blue color it had to be Izumo's. Hiroto scowled and tried to kick out of the grip but was smack lightly on the head.

"If you keep this up I will-" Izumo was cut off when a figure smack him in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out. Hiroto gasped as he was imprisoned under the light blue haired boy. He looked to see his savor.

"Reina? Why are you here?" Hiroto asked but quickly panicked and backed away from the girl. Reina, aka Ulivia, noticed and held out her hands to show she didn't want to do anything.

"I'm here to help you and Burn." Reina said as she had a small giggle escape her lips.

'And maybe see you with your prefect persons.' Reina thought as she giggled a little louder so Hiroto hear her. Hiroto looked at her weirdly but blushed when he felt a heat go to his lower regions. He gave out a cry before he held his lower half. His face began to light up as he felt pleasure flood his person. Reina noticed and gasped as she held onto Hiroto to help him stand.

"You're in phase two even thou you haven't experienced anything?" Reina said in surprise when she saw Hiroto's face blush even more. She gave a gasp when she felt Hiroto was quickly pried out of her hands and she was sent to the ground. She gave out a cry and looked to see some other males from the orphanage holding Hiroto who was currently crying out if Reina was alright.

"Hiroto! Worry about yourself right now!" Reina shouted back at Hiroto as the boys that were holding Hiroto press a pressure point on Hiroto's neck and off Hiroto was to dream land.

* * *

**With Reina**

* * *

Reina watched the other boys walk off with Hiroto as she couldn't do anything to stop it. When she turned around to try and find help she spots Burn and Natsuhiko. Natsuhiko was currently feeling up and running while carrying Burn and Burn was blushing like crazy.

"Let me go Nastuhiko!" Burn shouted as he was pulled into the forest that was near the orphanage with Natushiko. Reina just sighed out of tiredness but gave out a scream when she felt hands on her shoulder. She turned to see a two certain boys.

"Midorikawa! Fuusuke! Don't' scare me!" Reina said as she gasps a bit for air. The boys rubbed the back of their heads in apology to the blue and white haired female.

"I'm sorry about that but do you happen to know where Hiroto and Haruya are?" Fuusuke asks Reina and Midorikawa nods in agreement.

"Yes I do know where they are being held, at least in a general direction." Reina answers as she looks at the two boys.

"Why do you ask? Are both of you hoping to mate one of them?" Reina asked as she quickly smirked when both boys blushed. Reina smirked even more when she saw that and leaned towards them.

"Well… fine I'll tell you but you have to do something for me in return." Reina said as she smiled in glee when both nodded their head quickly.

She motioned for them to come closer and she whispered what she wanted from them. Both boy blushed as she said her terms and quickly shot away from her.

"Why do you want that." both said at once and they blushed so brightly it put tomatoes to shame.

"Well… it's none of your business~" Reina said as she stared at the two boys.

"So do we have deal or not?" Reina said as she smirked. The two boys blushed but nodded.

"Okay, Hiroto was taken towards the abandon warehouse by the river and Haruya was taken into the forest." Reina said as the two boys quickly dashed towards the directions of the loved ones. Reina giggled and ran towards the orphanage.

"Minna! Can all of you come out! I have something to tell all of you!" Reina shouted as she smiled in glee.

* * *

**With Hiroto**

* * *

Hiroto groggily opened his eyes and looked around the room. He soon spotted the boys that grabbed him and knocked him out. As he was about to try and get up he was met with restriction. He gasped and that alerted the other boys of his awaking.

"So the sunshine finally woke up." said one of the people in the room. All of the boys turned towards Hiroto with lust filled eyes and the red head gulped at the stares.

"What-" Hiroto was cut off when all the boys pounced onto the bed his one wrist was bound to. Hiroto gave out a gasp as the boys towered over him.

"Let me go!" Hiroto cried out but was cut off when a set of warm, moist lips set on his own. Hiroto gave out a chocked sob and tried to thrash them off. This led them to pinning the boy down in a more effective way. One leaned close to his ear and Hiroto felt hot air brush his ear which made him redden even more.

"You don't want to do that. Your scent is already too intoxicating and you struggling more is causing it to sweeten up." said the boy as he licked Hiroto's ear, causing the boy the gasp and the boy kissing Hiroto to enter Hiroto's mouth. Hiroto moaned at all the contact he felt with them pleasuring his body.

When Hiroto and the boy kissing him separated both gasped for the much needed oxygen. Hiroto quickly blushed as he felt his pants was pulled down revealing his underwear and his shirt was already thrown somewhere in the room. He shivered at the cold air that brushed his hot skin.

Hiroto soon felt that he wanted to throw up as he felt he head ache in pain. Hiroto began to turn a light green shade.

"Please stop. I think I feel sick." Hiroto said as he pulled his hand that was not bound to his mouth. Hiroto indeed looked like he might throw up his breakfast right there. The boys stopped and sighed.

"Let's get him outside before he makes a mess in here." One said and the others agree. They undid the binds and quickly got Hiroto outside. They wrapped Hiroto in a large towel. Hiroto soon threw himself to the ground and panted when he still felt nausea but he couldn't throw up. Hiroto's ear fell to the side of his head and his tail quiver from the effort. The boys that took Hiroto got nervous and went to his side.

"Are you-" they were caught off guard when they were hit hard in the back of their heads. Both slumped down and Hiroto quickly saw his savor but it wasn't Reina. Green hair gave away the savor.

"You're alright!" Midorikawa said as he went to hug Hiroto. Hiroto blushed and weakly coughed as he shivered from the air that hit his hot skin.

"Hiroto? Are you alright?" Midorikawa asked as he placed his hand on Hiroto's shoulder. Hiroto blushed and shook his head.

"I don't feel so well." Hiroto said as he clutched his stomach and his head. The mark on his shoulder glowed a weak white color.

"Just take it easy. You deserve the rest." Midorikawa said as he patted Hiroto on the head. Hiroto blushed and leaned into the contact. Soon Hiroto found he was purring against Midorikawa.

'So cute!' Midorikawa thought as he promptly hugged the boy. Hiroto blushed but purred again when the greenette began to scratch behind his ear.

"That feels so good." Hiroto mewled as he cuddled against Midorikawa, not knowing the effect it was causing to the poor greenette.

'Stop acting like that. Or I can't resist you anymore.' Midorikawa thought in a panic as Hiroto did the opposite of what he wished. Hiroto instead cuddled against Midorikawa's chest and purred cutely. That snapped the last restraint he had and Midorikawa took to action.

"Hiroto, I love you. I loved you for so long and I want to tell you know so that you won't be taken away from me." Midorikawa said a she buried his head into Hiroto's shoulder. Midorikawa hide his face, to hide his fear of rejection but he was muddled up with something else.

"I like you too Midorikawa." Hiroto said as he cuddled closer to the greenette.

Midorikawa clutched Hiroto close to his chest and seal their lips together.

Hiroto's eyes widen as they kiss and soon Hiroto melts into the contact. Midorikawa tried to deepen the kiss but Hiroto tore his lips away from Morikawa's. Midorikawa held a look of surprise but quickly saw the reason why. Hiroto was now throwing up his breakfast. Hiroto groaned when he finished.

"I'm sorry Midorikawa. I felt so dizzy and couldn't help it." Hiroto said as he held his aching head. Midorikawa smiled as he lifted the tired Hiroto off the ground. Hiroto blushed and gave an 'eep'.

"Let me down Midorikawa!" Hiroto cried out as he struggled in the grip but was easily losing. Midorikawa smiled and dipped his head down and sealed their lips again. Hiroto sighed in the kiss and Hiroto soon found himself fast asleep from the kiss. Midorikawa smiled and continued walking to their destination.

* * *

**A Hour Later**

* * *

Hiroto woke up to find himself in his room. He looks around and then felt a hand wrap around his stomach. Hiroto turns to see the greenette hugging him and his blush got even heavier.

"Your awake my meteor." Midorikawa said as he leans forward and claims Hiroto's lips. Hiroto blushed at the innocent kiss but Midorikawa began to dominate and HIroto found himself underneath the greenette. When they broke apart both of them are bushing so hard.

"Can I… make it official?" Midorikawa said as he leaned towards Hiroto's face. Hiroto's face heated up to new heights but he slowly nodded to the greenette. Midorikawa smiled and took Hiroto into another tongue wrestle.

Blushing Hiroto held onto the Midorikawa for dear life as they wrestled for the dominance. Hiroto lost as he was pinned to his bed and he carried a rather noticeable blush on his face. Midorikawa gave a predator smile as he hungrily claimed Hiroto's neck.

"Aaah!" Hiroto cried out as Midorikawa sucked his neck. Hiroto tilted his neck as he gave more access to his pale neck. Midorikawa gladly took the chance to mark Hiroto red there.

Midorikawa reached down and pulled Hiroto's shirt of the boy and dipped his tongue into Hiroto's naval, making the boy under him writher and cry out.

"Nnnh." Hiroto mewled as he squirmed in the hold. Midorikawa smirked when he saw the pleasured expression plastered on the red head.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Midorikawa said as he kissed the shell of Hiroto's ear. Hiroto blushed and gave out a soft moan.

"Don't worry. It will get better." Midorikawa said as he kissed the other boy on the lips, silencing any other protesting that might come from the boy.

Hiroto sighed into the kiss and he was about to close his eyes when he felt a hand under his shirt. He yelped in the kiss and he blushed even more when he felt a hand go to one of his, now hard, nipples and began to tease it. Hiroto panted even more and more heat began to coil in his lower stomach. They separated but Hiroto flopped back with an exhausted expression. Midorikawa smirked over the red head.

"You enjoyed that? Well you will enjoy this even more." Midorikawa said in a sly tone as he reaches down and quickly pulled off Hiroto's shirt off. Hiroto yelped as he felt cold air hit his skin but quickly moaned as he felt a hand begin to tease he hard nipple. What Hiroto didn't expect was that a warm moist feeling on his other nipple and something probing against it.

"Aaah!" Hiroto cried out as Midorikawa attacked his nipples with his hand and his mouth. He moaned helplessly as he only felt pleasure invade his body. Hiroto moaned even more as he felt so warm between his legs.

Midorikawa smirked when he felt something probing against his thigh but completely ignored Hiroto's growing problem. He finally let go of the stiff nipples and had his hands travel down the withering red head's body. Midorikawa then reached his hand out and began to gently rub Hiroto behind his ear.

Hiroto's eyes jumped open and he gave out a load moan and did a full body shiver. It was unexplainable pleasured that coursed through his body, causing Hiroto's body to lean into Midorikawa's touch.

"Oh… so your spot is there?" Midorikawa said with a smirk as he continued to rub the pleasure spot while his dipped his head to kiss the red head's body. He grinned as he heard the mewls of approval from the boy underneath.

Midorikawa continued to kiss a trail down the boy's stomach when he stopped at Hiroto's belly button. He then slipped his tongue into the belly button causing the one underneath him to give out a cry and arch his back.

'This feels so good!' Hirto thought as he tried to get more of the touch in but was denied when he felt a firm hand on his stomach, preventing movement.

"Please!" Hiroto shouted and gave another startled gasp when he felt the tongue leave his stomach. He gave a whine of disapproval.

"What do you want _Hiro-chan_?" Midorikawa said as he stretched the nickname for the boy. He reaches down and rubbed the area that Hiroto's body wants attention at the most, this causing a choked gasp from the boy. Hiroto's eyes began to water from the pleasure as he gave out another shout of pleasure from the contact.

"Please! Stop teasing me!" Hiroto chocked out and this caused Midorikawa to smile softly.

"Fine, we do what you want Hiro-chan." Midorikawa said as his hands traveled to the rim of Hiroto's pants. One hand slipped in and fondled Hiroto while the other began to pull the pants of Hiroto's person.

"Aaaaahhh!" Hiroto cried out. He arched his back and shivered when he felt cold air hit his lower regions too. His mark on his arm began to glow and light red color.

"That's right, enjoy because you will really enjoy what I have in store for you next." Midorikawa said as he attacked Hiroto's fond pleasure spot.

Hiroto moaned in excitement and in pleasure as he tried to hold onto Midorikawa but jolted with pleasure as he felt an intrusion in his entrance. He felt the finger probing around inside him and it felt really weird to Hiroto. Suddenly he jolt, threw his head back, and moaned like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Found it!" Midorikawa said as he tortured Hiroto, he kept on hitting the same spot until he got tired of this. He removed his fingers and grabbed Hiroto by the hips. He tore his eyes from Hiroto's glorious body to look up to the owner's face.

Hiroto was panting, his eyes half opened and filled with lust, his body was soaked with sweat, and his mouth was partially opened. Hiroto was the definition of hot right there.

Midorikawa decided enough was enough. He grabbed Hiroto and pulled him into a kiss and he also pushed himself in.

Hiroto mewed in the kiss and gave a pleasured cry as he was pushed onto Midorikawa more. When they broke the kiss is when Midorikawa changed to a smirking boy, hardly what Hiroto remembered of his friend.

Midorikawa kept on ramming himself into Hiroto faster and faster, hitting Hiroto's pleasure spot each and every stroke. With Hiroto moaning underneath him it turned him on even more, causing him to go at a faster pace.

Hiroto's mark began to turn bright red and a light glow came from it, turning into a full coin that glowed softly as they made love.

"Oh God! Midorikawa!" Hiroto shouted, his voice laced with pleasure.

"So close." Midorikawa said as he continued with their love making. Hiroto cried out one more time before cumming in between them. Hiroto's inner wall clamped on Midorikawa and went over the edge and came inside of Hiroto. They both ridden their ecstasy with them hold still on each other.

They separated and Midorikawa pulled out of Hiroto and both of them flopped on the bed, with hands still attached to one another. Hiroto looked at his new mate and blushed when he looked at himself and Midorikawa.

"Can we always stay like this forever?" Hiroto asked as he looked at Midorikawa in the eyes. Midorikawa smiled and took Hiroto into another kiss. Hiroto's tail wagged happily.

"Oh course we can Hiro-chan." Midorikawa said as he hugged and kissed him on the lips again.

* * *

**With Reina**

* * *

Reina was smiling while watching the two boys kiss.

'I'm glad they're together, now to check on Burn and Gazel.' Reina thought as she raced to the area Gazel agree with her.

* * *

Well, that's it but this could had gotten out sooner but my friends kept on distracting me. ;T

Thanks for the patience and see you all in my next story.

This is RookieDea signing out.

Bye Minna!


End file.
